I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the leisure activity of building structures of many kinds using toy interlocking plastic building blocks that generally involves assembling a large number of small parts that fit together using frictional bonds which can readily be separated and the parts reused in other structures. More particularly, the invention relates to enhancing the structural strength of the bonds in such assembled structures in a manner that prevents undesirable separation of parts yet retains the desirable property that the structure can be disassembled and the parts reused. Specifically, the invention involves the provision of a water soluble adhesive that enhances the bonding strength yet can be completely removed without harming the building blocks.
II. Related Art
Children and adults that are involved in the activity of building structures, toys, models, vehicles and landscapes using toy interlocking building blocks are constantly faced with undesirable separation of the blocks. This occurs during the building process and through usage while playing with a built structure. Much aggravation results from spending tedious hours putting small parts together for a final product only to have portion or parts come apart too easily. The locking mechanisms of these building blocks are generally snap fit frictional bonds that have very limited strength.
An important aspect of using toy interlocking building blocks is that the structures can be readily disassembled and the blocks reused to construct other structures. Thus, it would be desirable if the strength of articles constructed from toy interlocking building blocks could be significantly enhanced without sacrificing the reusable aspect.